Revelations
by Flamin' Phoenix
Summary: Ron loves Hermione, Hermione loves Ron. But both of them are too shy to speak up. So they argue instead. Harry, Ginny, Haylie and Psyche, sick of it, decide to see how good they are in the matchmaking business.


"KNOW-IT-ALL!"

"INSUFFERABLE PRICK!"

"BOOKWORM!"

"INSENSITIVE!"

"HIGH AND MIGHTY!"

"EGOTISTICAL!"

Harry James Potter, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Psyche Madgalena Halliwell-Black and Haylie Lillian Potter groaned in exasperation at the two screaming voices of their best friends, Ron and Hermione, who were rowing for the umpteenth time.

"Do they ever shut up!" Hay, Harry's twin sister, screamed rhetorically as she looked up at the ceiling in annoyance, her hazel eyes filled with annoyance.

"Sadly, NO!" Harry roared, trying to be heard.  
"Why can't they just admit that they fancy each other and get it over with already?" Ginny shrieked.

"Because they're total weirdoes, that's why!" Psyche a.k.a Angel exclaimed. Sirius had married Phoebe Halliwell, a Charmed One. Phoebe died on August 2nd, the day after Angel's birthday, because Peter Pettigrew had killed her, although Sirius never found out that she was murdered until October 31st. Angel was put with an American family, until she was sixteen and figured out the truth. She was now the Star Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and was one of the smartest students in the year. She was also Harry's girlfriend.

"I vote that we go up there and tell them to shut up or I'll force them to make-out with each other." Hay yelled. Harry and Ginny looked confused and Angel hit Hay in the shoulder.

"Make out?" Harry asked.

"Snog." Angel interpreted. Harry snorted.

"No, we lock them in a broom closet for the weekend." Ginny objected. Harry and Angel chuckled.

"No, here's what we'll do." Harry said, and they huddled together, cooking up a brilliant scheme to get their friends hooked up.

"Hey, Mione?" Angel asked casually, stalking into the room that she and Hermione shared.

"Yeah, Angel?" Hermione said absently, flipping through Pride and Prejudice.

"Can you help me with this Thestral essay? I missed Hagrid's lesson and the boys won't help me." Angel lied easily, rolling her amethyst eyes. Hermione nodded and shut her book. Then she got up from her armchair and followed Angel to Sirius' private study. Meanwhile, Harry was having a similar conversation with Ron.

"Ron, can you help me with the Conjunctivitis Curse essay? I didn't pay much attention." Harry lied, looking sheepish. _On to the Oscars for you, Potter,_ Harry thought happily. Ron nodded and followed Harry to Sirius' private study. Angel stalled with Hermione by showing her a pair of earrings that Harry had bought her for her birthday. Meanwhile, Ron walked in alone, as Harry pretended to go to his room for their books. Then, Harry gave Angel the signal, which was singing "God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs". Hermione and Angel entered the library. Then, Angel, being the star runner of her muggle track team in America, ran out of the room and shut the door. Then she bolted it and Harry, who was waiting outside, locked it using a special spell that Remus had taught him. Only he could open the door now. They were stuck in there until they resolved their differences.

"You'll thank us after this is all over!" Angel called. Harry felt a great satisfaction as Hermione and Ron screamed and yelled at him and Angel. The couple ignored them and walked into Ginny's room, holding hands and wearing gleeful smiles on their happy faces.

"Harry Potter and Psyche Halliwell-Black are officially the first people on my hate list." thought Hermione Granger as she sat against the wall, her voice hoarse from screaming. Ron Weasley, the best friend that she had fallen in love with since fourth year, was throwing jinxes at the door, ducking and cursing each time he failed and the hexes bounced off. Hermione noted how gorgeous Ron looked when he was mad. He infuriated her, yet intrigued and enchanted her. His fiery ginger hair that he sported with a shag style, his soft sapphire blue eyes that was the exact shade of the Heart of the Ocean from Titanic, his millions of freckles that made him look positively adorable and his shy, goofy smile that made her knees shake and her heart melt with desire and love. But, she knew that it was a one-way love. Ron only thought of her as his best friend and an encyclopaedia/dictionary packaged into a girl's body.

"Damn! That's at least a hundred curses I've tried!" Ron threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Ooh, when we get out of here, those two had better run for their lives because I'm not giving up until I murder them!" Hermione burst out in frustration.

"First on your hit list too?"

"Yep. Voldemort's gonna have to take a number and wait in line, 'cause I'm gonna kill them first." Hermione hissed evilly.

"Yikes. You sure that Malfoy and Voldemort aren't on there?"

"Oh, no, they're fifth and sixth."

"Who's three and four?"

"Hay and Gin. It's so obvious that they know about it. If they didn't, we'd hear them looking for us." Hermione said rationally.

"Eh, good point. I get first shot at Gin and Harry."

"Only if I get first shot at Hay and Angel."

"Deal!" they announced in unison and shook hands.

"Feel better?" Ron asked.

"No." Hermione said with a sigh as she pulled a torn pillow over to her and hugged it. They were silent for half an hour as Ron got up and looked around the study for something to do. He towered over her, and it was so sexy the way he brushed his shaggy auburn hair out of his eyes.

"Hey! I found a chess set. Want to play?" Ron asked.

"Well, at least it's something to do." Hermione sighed as she moved two large cushions to the two chairs at the table. Ron set up the board. They played for about fifteen minutes, when Hermione had Ron stumped. She grinned. Learning from her grandfather, who had won many chess tournaments in the muggle world, really helped her game.

"Jeez, where'd you learn how to play?" Ron asked without looking up, his brow furrowed in concentration as he looked for an escape route.

"My grandfather. Are you going to make a move?" Hermione asked teasingly. Ron looked up at her, with a strange fear in his eyes. Then, a spark of courage entered them. Hermione was confused. He leant over the wooden table, moving closer to Hermione, until his lips connected with hers and his eyes closed slowly. She almost reeled with shock, but closed her eyes to relish the bliss. Pure ecstasy enveloped her as Ron kissed her. She kissed him back, with all the strength she had left in her. Ron had pretty much knocked her senseless. He was an excellent kisser. They pulled away at the same time.

"Hermione-"

"Ron-" they started to say at the same time, but stopped. Hermione nodded at Ron, encouraging him to go ahead.

"Hermione, ever since fourth year, I've been trying to get the courage to do that. Fine Gryffindor, I am. I just wanted to tell you. I'm not falling for you, Hermione Jane Granger. I've already fallen. I'm in love with you." Ron told her huskily, going slightly pink. Hermione gasped at the last five words that he uttered. Her dream come true. Tears of joy rolled down her face.

"Oh, Ron. I've waited so long for you to tell me. I'm in love with you too, Ronald Bilius Weasley." Hermione sobbed, smiling with joy. Ron's handsome face broke into a heartfelt grin. He strode around the table to Hermione and captured her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist. The door clicked open quietly. Harry, Angel, Ginny and Hay poked their heads in the doorway to see their best friends locked in a passionate kiss.

Angel, Ginny and Hay gasped and tears trailed down their cheeks with happiness. Harry blinked away tears from his own eyes and his face broke into a grin. Hermione and Ron broke away to see their best friends, gazing at them happily.

"Before this happened, we were making threats to kill you." Hermione told them. Angel and Ginny's eyes widened as Harry and Hay gulped visibly.

"But, you were right, Angel. We do thank you and we officially eat our words." Ron said kindly. The other four sighed silently with relief.

"If you hadn't locked us in here, against our will or not, we wouldn't have told each other that-"

"You fancy each other." Harry finished Hermione's sentence. Hermione grinned and shook her head at the best friend that she considered a brother.

"No, Harry. Ron and I are in love." Hermione informed them. Angel, Hay and Ginny screamed with such excitement that Harry winced and Ron put a hand to his ear. Hermione slipped out of Ron's grasp and ran to her best girlfriends, jumping up and down while squealing. Harry shook his head with amusement and walked over to Ron.

"Congratulations, mate." Harry said to Ron as he grinned and gave him a manly hug.

"Thanks, mate."

"But, Ron. Hermione's my sister, just as much as Hay and Ginny are. If you hurt her, you'll have me to deal with." Harry warned. Ron nodded with a smile. Deep down, he knew that Harry was scary when he was mad, so he wouldn't be doing anything to get on his bad side in a while. But he had no intention of hurting Hermione. She was his first friend, who was a girl, his first crush, his first love and now his first girlfriend. He, Ronald Bilius Weasley, son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, was in love with Hermione Jane Granger, daughter of Corey and Sarah Granger. He couldn't wait to shout it out to the world.


End file.
